youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry X (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter X" franchise. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ashelin - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Samos - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *Sig - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Krew - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Rayn - Lulu (Hey Arnold!) *and more Movie Used *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) Footage Nickelodeon Footage *Hey Arnold! (1996) *Rugrats (1990) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Disney Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Channel 4 Footage *The Adventures of Tintin (TV series) (1991) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-x) *01 *02 *03 *04 *05 *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 Gallery Arnold in Hey Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Jak Flash sentry by rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Flash Sentry as Daxter Alice-and-wonderland-white-rabbitt-clipart-cliparthut-free-clipart-H4wASx-clipart.gif|Alice as Ashelin RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Samos Hagai Helga3.png|Helga as Keira TinTin.jpg|TinTin as Vin Obi-Wan.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi as Sig Bowser SMG.png|Bowser Koopa as Krew Lulu (Hey Arnold!).jpg|Lulu as Rayn Voice Cast (English) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Alice - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Guy *Helga - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *TinTin - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) *Lulu - Radar Overseer Beulah *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Helga - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *TinTin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-5) *Lulu - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Devil_Slayer Productions's walkthrough. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming